Second Honeymoon
by Karen19
Summary: Tag to Atlantis episode Search and Rescue. Jack surprises Sam with a chance get away for a few days in the Bahamas.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Carter couldn't stop laughing, this topped off one of the worst days of her life.

The IOA had replaced her as the military commander of Atlantis. With Woolsey of all people.

There were plusses to her reassignment. One of was Jack O'Neill her husband of eighteen months, only six months of which they'd been on the same planet.

She'd have to have several days of debriefing at the Pentagon, but that meant she'd be able to spend the nights with her husband. That would make her days bearable.

"Sam, you know those kiosks at the mall?" O'Neill seemed a little sheepish to admit that he'd even stepped foot into an establishment like that.

She nodded.

"You know how you can sign up to win a car or a trip, but never win anything."

She nodded.

"We won something"

Was he using the royal we or was it actually for both of them?

"We won an all expenses paid trip, airfare included."

That was good news, after all she'd been through in the past several weeks, she was ready for a vacation.

"To a resort."

She figured that part out when he said they won a trip.

"In the Bahamas"

She'd had a long day, having started the morning early on Atlantis, found out she'd been 'fired' by the IOA, a flight to Washington, as there were no ships in orbit currently to allow for transporting to DC, which was more turbulent than the wormhole on a bad day. She had just about reached her limit, and just want Jack to get to the point.

"We are going to Atlantis."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Atlantis"

Sam Carter was used to saying this, not hearing it from someone not from the expeditionary force. The receptionist was just a bit too perky for her, but then she'd just spent the past three days in a debrief that had been the most extensive, and exhausting, that she'd ever experienced. At the end of it she had her orders, the IOA was going to be nice to her for several months, as she was assigned to the Pentagon. She could spend more than just this leave with her husband. This was a plus. She would be in command of the newest ship of the fleet, which was tentatively named the Olympus

The first day they spent in their suite, leaving only for meals. After that they made use of many of the facilities. When Jack saw that they had a potter y studio, he shooed Sam into the spa. Not that it took much persuasion on her part. Jack had planned the trip for Sam, when he confirmed their tickets. He wanted to pamper his wife, and after being in charge of the SGC for a year, he knew what command was like. Whatever he had to pay was worth it in opinion. He wanted to make something for his office, and Sam's new office.

"My husband made an appointment for me, my name is Sam O'Neill" She wanted, in her personal life, to go by O'Neill. It surprised her feminist leanings that she actually wanted to go by O'Neill. She didn't know what he planned for her, but it was to take most of the morning. The receptionist checked the computer, and called a petite young woman over. This woman reminded her of Janet in looks and build. Her name-tag said Teresa.

"Come this way, your husband booked one of our packages for you. It includes a facial, a body wrap and a massage." The young Bahaman thought that this woman looked like she needed a day of pampering, and wondered what she did. Likely the woman was a high-priced solicitor. "Please undress and lay down under the covers. I will be back in a few minutes."

After starting the wrap Teresa asked Sam what she did for a living. "I am with the US Air Force, I just got back from a tour of duty that was out of the country." She couldn't exactly say that she had just returned from another galaxy.

"I thought you were a solicitor, what you call in the states, an attorney." Teresa admitted.

Sam laughed, "Heavens no, I'm an astrophysicist. What I actually do, well that's classified." Teresa was surprised, so much for the dumb blond, her sister was studying to be an astrophysicist, and was the smartest person in her town. "With my new post, I'll get to go to work with my husband. For the first time in our married life."

resort resort resort

Sam felt like a new woman after the pampering she'd gone through. She went over to the pottery studio, and Jack was finishing his projects. "I'll go over to the shop, and meet you there." She wanted to get some things for her now former staff.

She got a bib for Torren, and t-shirt for Cassie. She knew what she would get for the others. One advantage to working in another galaxy she had plenty of funds in her bank account. She'd sold her house when she and Jack married. She spent more money than she planned to, but she knew there would be people who would get a kick out of the items.

After lunch, they spent the rest of the day on one of the beaches. The next few days they took advantage of many of the excursions the resort offered. They spent most of their time together, to the point where they were asked if they were on their honeymoon. "Well, its our second honeymoon, Sam just got back from a tour of duty overseas, we've spent more of our marriage apart then together." That explanation was enough for most people to allow them a lot of privacy.

At night they went to the casino and on the second night she did very well at the tables, enough to make up for what she'd spent shopping. After that she decided to just watch Jack, and not press her luck.

It was on their last day she wondered aloud how Woolsey was doing. She knew that he was going to have an interesting time ahead, and with the fact that he was going by ship, was not even there yet. "I wonder how Sheppard and the others are going to react when he shows up, instead of me."

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes, I don't know what the IOA was thinking, putting him in charge. He's a by the book man, and as you know, command with the SGC or Atlantis requires the ability to throw that book out the window if needed." Jack O'Neill admitted. After spending a few harrowing days with the man, he just couldn't see the man succeeding in his new position unless he changed his leadership style. "The IOA did one thing for me, they brought you back, so we can spend more than a week a year together."

"After I got over the hurt, Woolsey could have handled his announcement, a little less publicly, I realized that as long as I'm on the same continent we would be able to see each other more often. If it takes several months before the Olympus is ready, then we'll have that time together. And with the President okaying your retirement for next year, we can then be together in the same city. One thing he told me, after my debrief, was that he was going to give you ambassador status, if we make first contact while out there" They were in the dining room so their words had be carefully phrased. "If a certain Senator were still around, he'd have a coronary to hear that." Sam giggled.

"I know, it would almost be worth it to see his reaction, "Jack grinned, "And what did I say about giggling, Captain." With that they finished their dessert, and went back to their room for more honeymoon activities.


	3. Chapter 3

General Idea

Jack was finishing the pottery piece he was making for his wife. If they knew what it really was, the Military Police would be here in a microsecond. It was his interpretation of the city of Atlantis. Of course it was round where it should be cylindrical, but he knew Sam knew the significance of what he was making. He hoped. He thought back to the day he found out he'd been the grand prize winner.

Flashback to three weeks earlier

"I have a courier here that needs your signature, and then you have a 1100 meeting at the White House." Major General Jack O'Neill's administrative assistant chirped.

"Is it that time already?" Jack grumped. She was used to his mood swings and didn't take offense.

.

He was headed to a meeting with the IOA and they were never fun. It didn't help that he knew what was on the agenda, a discussion on the Atlantis project, Sam's job would be critiqued, and she would not be there to explain what was really going on. He'd hoped that it had been postponed until her upcoming leave was to begin. However, he knew that schedule could be tossed out the window by anything from a crisis on Atlantis to a crisis in one of the capitals of the IOA members. So far every report that had come across his desk--- so much for the much touted paperless society---Sam had done quite well. There were only four people alive who knew what it was like, to run a base like the SGC or Atlantis. These were bases like no other on the planet Earth. He, Sam, Landry, Hammond, even the late Elizabeth Weir, knew that what worked on earth, didn't necessarily work off world and sometimes rules needed bending, if not the occasional break. The IOA might have been a good idea, on paper, but in reality….They were messing with success.

He put on the hated jacket and went to the outer office. "I understand you have something for me to sign" It must have been important for them to track him down in his Pentagon office. He couldn't' think what it was that would require his signature. A young woman was standing there wearing a black suit, which looked expensive to him. Sam, and Sarah before that, had drug him through enough women's clothing departments for him to recognize quality clothing.

"You are Jonathan J O'Neill, " She had to ask."

"I have ID with me if you need it, what is this about."

"Yes, I do, I need to confirm your identity before I give you your prize winnings." Jack handed his Pentagon ID, as well as his Virginia drivers license.

After a close look at each card she smiled brightly. "Congratulations, you were chosen as the grand prize winner in the contest the DC Mall had that ended on Saturday. "You and a guest have won an all expenses paid trip to Atlantis." Thankfully she was looking at her PDA that had all the information she needed to give to the contest winner and missed the very quick look of shock on Jack and his administrative assistants faces. "The Atlantis resort is located in the Bahamas, I will live a brochure with you that will detail everything that you are entitled to as the grand prize winner. I just need your signature. The Captain has informed me that you are to be at the White House in half an hour. I won't keep you any longer than necessary."

He stood there stunned, and mechanically signed his name on the papers the black suited woman shoved in front of him. She turned and left the room after shaking his hand.

Captain Nelson, his assistant knew about the very secret base and now that the civilian had left the office she started to laugh.

"Congratulations General O'Neill, now you know where you can take your wife when she gets back from Atlantis." She'd heard him mutter the past few days on where he should take his wife when she was on leave. He knew he wanted some privacy and staying at home would not cut it. There were a few perks to being the director of a small federal agency, he arrange his leave time to correspond with his wife's.

"True, oh they have a pottery studio that sounds fun." Jack had thumbed through the brochure quickly. "But this meeting doesn't, and if I don't get going they are going to start without me." He grumbled. Captain Genie Nelson, her parents had been fans of a certain show and had a wicked sense of humor, gave him his briefcase that had all the reports she had compiled for him. "I don't expect I'll be in a good mood when I get back so make sure to hold all my call for the rest of the day. There were a few people that were exceptions to that directive, and Genie knew who to let through. She hoped that Cassie would call, the pre-med student lived in Baltimore, and called her 'uncle' at least once a week. She was due to call.

About 1530 O'Neill returned to the office, and he was in a foul mood, Genie had quickly learned her commanding officer's mood and he was not a happy camper. If his mood were a hurricane they would be declaring a national emergency for the area around him. "Captain Nelson, I am going to spend a few minutes in my office, and then I am going to the gym, before I kill someone." She wondered what the IOA had said to make O'Neill this upset. "In their infinite wisdom, they have decided that the Atlantis base needs a civilian commander, and they have appointed Woolsey."

"I'm sorry General, but there is a bright side to this." Genie said quickly, realizing something that Jack hadn't in his disgust with the group that controlled the SGC and Atlantis. "Your wife will be home, for good." That elicited a smile for a moment.

"He'll leave for Atlantis as soon as she gets here, the day after tomorrow, with the situation there, I don't think I'll be able to get hold of her before she leaves." He must be Woolsey, a man that had not impressed Nelson, she decided to move the Atlantis group higher up on her nightly prayers. He went into his office and gathered up the items he knew he would have to take home and work on, later. Right now he needed to beat the stuffing out of someone or something, and the gym would allow for that.

Fifteen minutes later, he was in the gym locker room. They actually had one set aside for generals, which had been a surprise on his first day working at the Pentagon. There were more people here than he expected, forgetting the fact people worked here twenty four hours a day, and some worked out before their evening shift. He decided to spar, and though it took a few minutes to find someone will to spar with him, due to his rank, he worked out his aggressions. It wasn't the same as sparring with Teal'c, but it worked. He realized he had been lax in his workouts of late as he felt like he'd just run a ten k race with a full pack on his back. As he had sparred with the unfortunate commander, he'd realized that Genie was right; Sam would be home for good. As the commander of a base, even a highly classified one, looked good on ones resume, it wasn't her performance they were criticizing, it was the fact they wanted more control over the base, and the only way that worked was to transfer her out of Atlantis. Effective immediately.

He was the one who would have to deal with a ticked off Colonel. Not them. The one thing he could do would be to go to Colorado Springs and be there for her. It was time he went to visit the bases out west in any case. He would talk it over with Nelson in the morning and set up a trip to Area 51 and Colorado Springs.

As expected, Carter had not been happy with the way she'd been informed, anyone would have been. Jack had half a mind to act in kind at the next meeting with the IOA. But thought more about it and realized that Woolsey was at fault, he might be good at what he did, but some of his people skills needed a lot of work.

End flashback

He could pick up his project the next day, which was fine with him, he had plans for the evening and the next day they enjoyed the excursion they had chosen. Sam seemed more relaxed than he'd seen her for over a long time. Even if she relegated his gift to the cabin, he knew she would love it. He'd thought long and hard about what color to make it, until he saw a color that appeared to be the same color as the waters around the city. That made it easy for him.

The excursion was relaxing, and Jack actually missed hearing Daniel's talk about the local culture. Admittedly, Daniel was not a Mayan expert, but Jack found that his long time friend had learned how to inform without being entirely scholarly in his approach, which is something he felt that their guide today could have learned. After hearing about some of the sacrifices he was pretty sure that the Mayan people had been influenced by the Go'uld. He and Sam had seemed to be the only people in their group that were not completely disgusted by some of the practices. They had seen much worse. The hundreds, if not thousands, of miles they had covered over their time with the SGC had made their trek through the jungle seem like a walk in the park. When one of the twenty something couples asked Jack why he and Sam didn't seem to be out of shape for the walk they were on he replied "Do'h. We are on the Uncle Sam exercise plan. This is a short walk compared to most we've experienced, and we don't have people shooting at us either."

This seemed to shock one of women, "You been over there?" Her tone was condescending, as if she was expecting them to say they had committed mass murder. They were not going to admit that they had been in the Middle East, during the first Gulf War.

"Both of us, more recently my husband has been at the Pentagon, I was in command of a highly classified base and if I told you about it, I'd have to kill you." Sam said sweetly, getting the reaction she was wanting out of the uppity woman. "I just returned from my tour of duty, and we are on our second honeymoon."

"How long have you been married?" the boyfriend was trying to smooth things between the two women.

"Eighteen months, but only living in the same city, for six months." Jack responded. "But Sam's home now, until her ship is ready."

'Ship, so you'll have your own command?" This intrigued the guide.

"Yep," Sam smiled. Thankfully, they had reached the boat that would take them back to the resort. This seemed to stop the conversation, for which Sam and Jack were both grateful.

When they returned to the hotel Jack told Sam, "Go on up to the room, I have something to get you," He went to the pottery studio and got his project. It was small enough fit into the luggage they had brought, but he bought the packaging for it in any case.

Sam was in the shower when he got to the room, and this worked out for him, he placed the small replica of the city on the small table in their room. He got his clothes out for the evening, he might prefer wearing casual clothes, but there were times when it was okay to suffer and wear a coat and tie. Dining out with his wife was one of them.

Sam came out, wearing just a towel; her clothes were lying on the bed. He gave he a kiss and then went into the bathroom to get ready. Sam didn't notice the pottery right away, and was nearly dressed before she realized that her husband made something for her. She was trying to figure out why it looked familiar to her, but she was not an art expert.

Ten minutes later, she was nearly ready to go, just needing Jack to zip her up the rest of the way when he came out of the bathroom. He looked great, she wished he would wear a suit more often, and knew that he hated wearing his dress uniform on a daily basis. It was the one drawback as far as he was concerned to being a Major General. He'd much prefer wearing his BDU uniform,.

"Thank you for the castle, Jack" she had decided that was what he'd made. "I just need you to zip me up, and I'm ready to go." He did as requested.

Jack was disappointed that she didn't recognize his masterpiece. But he could see why she thought it was a castle. "It's Atlantis."

"Oh, now I see it, you did a good job, I was wondering why the castle didn't seem like a castle." Thank you, I can keep this in my office and take it with me to the _Olympus_"

"I could have made it look more realistic, but that would have taken me a few days, and this way just you and I know what it really is." He kissed her and they left for the dining room.

They had finished their meal, and had just ordered a tiramisu, when one of the resort employees came up to the table. "Major General Jack O'Neill" Jack and Sam didn't like the sound of that, if someone was asking them his rank that likely meant that their vacation could be over a few days early.

"Yes, I am he, may I ask if were a military officer?" He had the feeling the man had served in the British Army by the way he carried himself.

"Your office called, there is a situation that requires your attention, I know that we don't have a secure phone here at the resort, however I can have you use one of the conference rooms, we have them one set aside that has white noise generators."

"That will have to do, please hold our dessert until we come back."

"Right this way, sir."

As soon as the call was transferred, Jack dismissed the employee, stating they could easily find their way back when they were finished with the call. If it was vital enough to track him down while on leave he knew it was a crisis. He was wrong, it was somewhat of a nuisance call, and could have waited until Monday when he was back at work. Jack didn't yell at the aide who made the call as he was just doing as told. Woolsey had arrived on the base and Carter's belongings were already on board for transit home. There was some good news, for Sam at least. The IOA was extending her leave until the beginning of the month as the _Olympus_ was a few weeks behind schedule. "Due to scheduling delays at the manufacturer the components will not be ready on the targeted date. Because of this, there is no need for Colonel Carter to report until the start of next month. While we have you on the phone, is the Colonel there, I need to speak with her."

Sam took the phone, "This is Colonel Carter." She listened a few minutes. "I am not really dressed for it, my husband and I are in a public place, yes, we brought it along, I will activate it when we get back to the room, and have changed." She hung up and looked at her husband. "They are having a problem with the Sun Tzu, and need my assistance, from what he said, it shouldn't take any longer than an hour. If the restaurant can send up our dessert at" she looked at her watch "2245, I should be back by then."

When they got back to the restaurant Jack asked that the tiramisu be delivered later, along with a diet coke and a Heineken. Sam went back to their suite and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and activated the beaming device Thor had given Jack years ago. Jack went for a walk along the beach. He didn't want to accidentally be beamed up, as he felt he could cause an international incident by letting them know his opinion of ruining their vacation for something that very likely could have waited a few days.

It turned out that the problem was actually minor, some of the crystals had been placed in backwards, and the problem solved within ten minutes. When the crew was informed they had interrupted her leave they were most apologetic. "This could have waited, Colonel" the second in command stated.

"It could have, but I know that it wasn't your call, so I am not upset with you." They both knew the IOA was at fault.

Sam returned to their room, and put on a jacket and sandals, so that they could take a nice moonlit walk. She took a closer look at what Jack made for her. It really did look like Atlantis if you knew what it looked like. She liked to see Jack's creative side, which he didn't let out all that often. One of the things she'd left behind on Atlantis, was a small pencil holder, and was glad to hear her belongings would soon be home. She would have packed differently if she'd known it was going to be a one-way trip. Not that she hadn't minded shopping to replace items she'd left in the city.

It didn't take her long to find him as he was waiting for her in one of the poolside bars. He finished his beer and they walked on the sandy beach just enjoying their time together. "I am going to take your little souvenir with me, when the ship is ready, that way when I see it I will think of you."

They had made a pact early in their marriage that work talk would be at a minimum on their downtime, and this trip was no exception. On their last day as they were packing Sam commented. "I have the feeling Rodney and the others are going to get a kick out of the stuff I am sending with the next ship."

"I think they will."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks and a few days later

The crew of Atlantis had resigned themselves to their new leader, a civilian. The part of the transition most had been upset about was who the civilian was. It was universally agreed amongst the residents of the city that Richard Woolsey was not the right person for the job. The commander of the expedition needed to be able to bend the rules as needed since this job required fluidity in decisions. Some had already decided they would not return when their contract was due for renewal, in the case of the civilians, or ask for a transfer, in the case of the military. It was an consensus that though Elizabeth Weir might have been a civilian, she'd quickly realized what really needed to happen, and the fact there were shades of gray when a leader of Atlantis. Colonel Carter had brought a more military mindset to the position and, after years under the tutelage of O'Neill, she knew that was needed as well. The new commander, one Richard Woolsey was just beginning to realize that the IOA was not necessarily the arbiter of what should or shouldn't be considered correct procedure here. The Pegasus galaxy was not the Milky Way galaxy; and that dealing with the Wraith was not the same as dealing with an enemy on earth.

The _Odyssey_ had just arrived, bringing with it, a fresh load of supplies, new or not so new people to work in the city, both military and civilian. More importantly, as far as the crew of Atlantis was concerned, the mail came. Something that those who'd been on Atlantis since the beginning of the expedition appreciated.

John Sheppard liked being the position of postal officer most of the time, other times he had to be the bearer of bad tidings, and that part he didn't like. From what he could see, it looked like there were no letters from law firms or any apparent Dear John or Jane letters, though those were always harder to ferret out. The first thing he noticed in the large postal bins was there were postcards, as in abundance. That wasn't unusual; they got all their mail forwarded via Colorado Springs. Most post cards Atlantis saw were of the junk mail variety, but mail was mail as far as everyone was concerned. The one plus to his job, when it was his, he could get see what his mail was and put it in his office. There also appeared to be several boxes of the same size and shape.

Major Melissa Gould, a petite redhead from Montana, was the Air Force officer responsible for transporting the mail to and from the Pegasus galaxy so Sheppard helped her take the bins to the gateroom. This visit would actually allow her to see the city for more than a few minutes, as she was to cover for another officer in the medical department. She had her degree in nursing but the military had placed her in administration instead. This was the first time her degree would be used in a few years. Nurses who had been vetted for the expedition were rare, and since she was headed to Atlantis anyway, Landry had temporarily transferred her until a permanent replacement could be sent on the next transport.

She'd understandably suffered more than a bit of grief by everyone who had been at the SGC because of her last name, however her personality was a complete one eighty from the parasitic species, and any teasing quickly stopped, at least as far as her last name was considered. She'd understood the reason when her roommate was killed in one of Ba'al's attacks.

Mail call was the part of the job where John felt like he was Radar from _MASH _whenever there was a mail scene. Not surprisingly, everyone that was on duty anywhere near the gateroom 'managed' to find a reason to be there when the ship arrived. He went to the closest table and put the bins down, as did Captain Gould. She then stood aside to let the Atlantis crew close in. There would be time, after mail call, for her to meet with Doctor Keller.

Sheppard gave out most of the letters and packages; he'd quickly decided to leave the mail from Colonel Carter to last, especially since there was a lot of mail from her.

"McKay, Zelenka, Lorne, Carpenter, Sgt. Miller…" he handed out the post cards first, and then the other letters.

Chuck was the closest to Sheppard and was the first to get his postcard. when he saw where it was from he started laughing, upon turning it over, his laughter was even louder. As people got their postcard they joined in the laughter.

The front of it had

_Greetings from Atlantis_ and showed a nice picture of a tropical isle.

The other side had

Having fun,

Wish you were here----**not**

Sam Carter O'Neill

PS Hubby won the grand prize so we won a trip here

Once all the postcards had been distributed, someone finally said what everyone was thinking. "Only Colonel Carter could go from Atlantis to Atlantis." Dr. Jennifer Keller said.

She was one of only a few to get a letter from their former CO, and was now quite curious as to the contents. She knew Jack and Sam were married, as CMO she had access to information that others didn't, but Sam hadn't told many. Rodney had found out, when he saw the picture of O'Neill in Carter's office, as had Sheppard, but the most of the others didn't know they were actually married.

"When did the Colonel and the General get married?" Zelenka asked the question on many a mind.

"Several months before her posting here, during a short window of time they weren't in the same chain of command." Jennifer Keller explained. It was the only explanation, short of having an exception from the President on fraternization.

"I have several packages from Colonel Carter; there is at least one that is for everyone so no griping if your name isn't called.

"Teyla" The Athosian was surprised to hear her name called, and curious as to what her friend would be sending. She took the package, deciding to wait until she was in her quarters before opening it.

However, the look Ronan gave her was to do it here.

Sheppard handed out all but the largest package to their intended recipients, keeping aside those who were not on the city currently, namely teams3 and 5. Those he would put in his office for safekeeping.

"The last one is from the Colonel and her husband." It's marked fragile. My postcard had a note about the package. Whatever is in there, there should be enough for everyone. Mr. Woolsey, would you do the honors." He stepped back, taking the small flat box he'd received in the mail, and the assorted other mail with him.

Richard Woolsey wasn't sure he wanted to be the one to open the large box. For all he knew it was just a large prank set up to embarrass him. He didn't have anything with him that would open the box, but Chuck had a leatherman tool kit with him at all times, and he handed it over to the balding man.

It was amazing how quiet the area was, no one was talking, curious about the contents. He quickly slit the box open and opened the lid. He looked at the contents. "I think everyone here will get to enjoy something from the box." He' decided to wait until everyone had a chance to get something.

Rodney was the first to get to the box, and he took the note, "There is one for every adult on the station. The foodstuffs are to be shared by all. Rodney there is a small box just for you, with no citrus. Katya and Jeremy there is something for you as well, I know you both are allergic to nuts so I got you something else, the package has your name on it." He read the note aloud, appreciating her concern for the crewmembers whose allergies often left them out of loop in communal gifts. The box would have to wait, so Rodney was magnanimous and waited for once.

Zelenka was the first one to actually take one of the cups out of the box. They had the Atlantis logo on them; one by one people took a cup, a few took two, but they were those who were close friends with those who were on shift and not able to be there.

Rodney had his cup, but he'd made it clear that people were taking too long in deciding what color they wanted-- blue or white. Moving the remaining cups for safety, he took out the other packages; there were three small ones for the highly allergic Rodney, Katya and Jeremy, and a large box that contained a nice mixture of fruits and nuts for everyone else. General O'Neill has sent everyone a nice package of coffee, and I have a note that says that everyone needs to be on the station before we have the foodstuffs and coffee. So we wait until the teams are back. Mr. Woolsey would you keep this in your office until then." Woolsey nodded.

People headed back to work, or to their quarters with their bounty, Teyla wondered what it was that Sam had sent her, and she could see that several were opening their packages. Others were waiting until a later time. Ronan passed over a small knife for her to use. She was puzzled as to why a small boat was in the package, boats were something to transport people. Jennifer noticed it and exclaimed. "That's so precious; Torren will get good use out of it." The look of confusion on Teyla's face had the doctor adding, "It's a bath toy, for him to play with when he is being washed."

Teyla smiled, and was grateful to the woman she'd just begun to get to know before her abrupt return to Earth. Maybe one day her thoughtfulness could be repaid.

Several people opened their package from the colonel to find a book or a t-shirt, depending on their personal relationship with Carter. The books would be share with others, as new books were still a precious commodity.

Three days later team three arrived back on station and wondered why everybody seemed so happy to see them. "We got mail while you were gone, and there's a gift for everyone from the Colonel, she said everybody had to be there before we got to enjoy. So get through medical so we can enjoy it." Sheppard said half ordering the group to hurry.

Meanwhile on earth

Colonel Samantha Carter, she would stay a Carter for professional reasons, was settling into her office at the Pentagon. Before settling into the duties of the day, she signed on to see what emails were vital to return and which could wait. Taking a glance she noticed one from Colonel Caldwell, she needed a dose of good news before starting in, Jack must be influencing her more than she cared to admit. It had other information that she knew she needed to know, but the part she kept with her for the rest of the day ---Thanks a million from everyone, everything done was appreciated.

More than one person commented to her that she seemed to be in an exceptionally cheerful mood. "Just heard from friends, and they liked the fruit basket I sent them from the Atlantis resort."

"So that's why you look so tanned, and I look like Casper," Lt. Colonel Paul Davis said deflecting anyone from guessing who the recipients actually were. Not everyone in this part of the Pentagon knew about the expedition.

"Yep" she grinned.

Authors note: I am taking liberty as to what a person could get at the resort, having not been without more than 2000 miles of the place. So let's just say you can get cups by the gross, and t-shirts. The website showed books and several cute baby toys.

Another note: I had to promote poor old Paul. For dealing with the Pentagon and the White House all those years, he deserves a full colonelship. Maybe in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Nine Months Later part 1

The IOA, otherwise known as the powers that be decided that everyone, other than the aviators, would go to Atlantis, the city, to debrief. Themselves included. For most this was the first time any had been to the city, and a few were actually awed at the size of the city. Others were too narrow minded in their thinking and were ready to rake everyone from Woolsey on down to the lowest airman for their part in saving the planet.

Sam had been ordered to report to the city ASAP, which meant she would have to wear her BDU's, if they didn't like it, she would politely remind them they'd said ASAP. Actually, Jack would as he too was summoned to the city.

For the next thirty minutes the Asguard beaming technology was used to bring the IOA, President Henry Hayes, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and other assorted military leaders from around the world.

As Director of Homeworld Security Jack wore his hated dress blues, and greeted the various dignitaries. He then had Lt. Colonel Paul Davis escort them to a room that had been hastily prepared for everyone to meet.

Sam would have liked to give her husband a hug, she hadn't seen him for three days, but the 'nasty uniform regulation' prohibited her from doing so. When he looked at her, he noticed how her uniform was looser than it had been when she left for work on Monday morning.

Shortly after her arrival, or in her opinion, return to Atlantis Rodney, Ronan, Sheppard and Teyla entered the room. Rodney was glad to see Sam, who seemed to have gained weight since he'd seen her last. And as his mouth was sometimes faster than his brain he said the first thing that came out of his mind. "You look fat."

Sam and Jack weren't the only ones whose glares could have vaporized one Meredith Rodney McKay, everyone else had figured it out, but was going to let Sam let them in on her news.


End file.
